Sono Shukojo Naishi Za Tora!
by Chibimara
Summary: Ex. :“Okay Ka-go-me’ , I stressed her said name as she had. Lets see how far I can this Kikyo look alike I smirked. If she was any where close to having a normal temperament, than that would do it. Pairings:I'm not telling ya! Rated for:Just ucz I fel
1. Cliffs Notes

Konichiwa! Arrigatou for reading it is much appreciated! Well… cliff notes? Hmm? Did I say that. Well bad me ne? Really tis just crap. Demo tis still important. Here you goes!  
  
Key:  
  
[An:..] = Author Notes (duhs)  
  
"________" = Dialog  
  
~________~ = Thinking/thoughts (Wow they have those!?!)  
  
'________' = Quoting  
  
~.~.~. = Changing scene/perspective or time lapse (Hai Rin-chan tis south park)  
  
Mini-Dictionary:   
  
Aho: Moron  
  
Arrigatou: Thank you (add domo to get very)   
  
Baka: Idiot/Dolt/Stupid/fool   
  
Chibi: Mini/Small/Tiny  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Ina/Iiei (or iei): No/Nope  
  
Inu: Doggie  
  
Itai: Ow/Ouch   
  
Ja ne: See you later/ bye  
  
Mai: My  
  
Minna: Everyone  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
No: Of (is?)  
  
Omoshiro: Amused  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Tamae: Bitch  
  
Watashi: I  
  
Yarou: Bastard   
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Youki: Demonic Energy  
  
Contacts: Email:  
  
Chibimara@yahoo.com [tis my main]  
  
Or  
  
Kira_kitear@yahoo.com   
  
IM [Instant Messenger]:  
  
Yahoo:  
  
chibimara  
  
AOL:  
  
Mikononeko  
  
Reviews: These are greatly appreciated! I love deaf threats [just as long as you aren't surely t'inking of acting 'em out *laughs*] Flames are fine! Just onegai send 'em via email [email listing above]. Arrigatou!  
  
The Lady or the Tiger?, was originally by Frank R Stockton (1834-1902): Born in Philadelphia, the third of nine children. An ancestor, Richard Stockton, was one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. Stockton was an engraver by trade, but he spend of his spare time writing stories. His earlieststories were for children, but later he began writing for adults. The Lady or The Tiger, is Stockton's bested known work. When it was published in 1882, it caused much excitement as readers debated what the ending should be. -Taken form 'Prentice Hall: Literature Gold'.  
  
Special thanks to: Rin-chan (just cuz I wanted to). Enzeru for giving me the translation & helping out. All my other friends. My English teacher for allowing me to barrow her book & editing this. Konichiwa: Karen, Tenn., Sammantha, nee-chan (big sis) Racheal S., Anee-ue (Zer!) Rin-chan, Inu-san, Shade, Inu-chan, Heather, & Every one else on Sit boy Chat room! Arrigatou my good friends!   
  
[AN: Well that's it there ain't any more ……….. Wait don't go I was joking the first (and every short) chapter should be up by now! Ja ne no minna!] 


	2. Chapter One:How Far Can I Push Her!

Sono Shukojo Naishi Za Tora  
  
[AN:I don't own Inuyasha I don't wish to own it! Cuz then Rumiko wouldn't be able to write it & she has far superior skills then I. So oh well! But if I did Kikyo would so be dead!! Mhhuhuh! *cough choke gasp pass out* Neko-chan (the author's kittie): Well then she don't own it neither do I now read *purr puuurrr*]  
  
"Why are you staring ", Kagome said. I froze like a startled dear. It was obvious that the glare of my eyes upon her made her nervous. I do know how long we stayed that way. But I swear it was forever.  
  
When I didn't answer her she just sighed and then did something I didn't expect. She smiled. "Konichiwa my name is Kagome", she informed me.  
  
I was plainly bewildered by that reaction. Well that was so odd! Kikyo -in same situation- would have told him off. Well I had my answer. Even though they both were identical they were at all similar. Now that I knew that, I wanted to learn more.  
  
"Feh [AN: hehe! Gomen! But did you know Yahiko (Rurouni Kenshin) says that] .... And what makes you think I care, what your name is, wench ", I retorted to regain my composure.  
  
"Ina, it is Ka-go-me, not 'wench' ", she replied with smile still in play on her face. ~Argh! This Girl! Why is she so . nice. No not 'different' . she was just plain creepy~ Kikyo would have me boiling in oil by now.  
  
"Okay Ka-go-me' , I stressed her said name as she had. ~Lets see how far I can this Kikyo look alike~ I smirked. If she was any where close to having a normal temperament, than that would do it.  
  
"So what are you here for.?", she looked at me quizzically. What! SHE wanted my name!?! ~Yup! Definitely a crazy bitch!~ 


End file.
